syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotel Fukushima
Hotel Fukushima is the first mission in Syphon Filter 3. Chronologically, it takes place some time after the Agency Bio-Labs incident and the resultant deaths of Lyle Stevens and Jason Chance in the final stages of Syphon Filter 2. In this mission, Gabriel Logan goes to a hotel room and assassinates the Chinese rebel leader, Shi-Hao and his lieutenants. He also rescues a VIP hostage from Shi-Hao's rebel group. Plot Mission Briefing Tokyo, Japan: Hotel Fukushima Gabe and Lian have come to Tokyo on the trail of Shi-Hao, the leader of a Chinese Army Rebellion. It is believed that he is trying to procure the Syphon Filter Virus to aid his insurgent movement, and is enlisting the help of the JRA, a Japanese terrorist group. A meeting between Shi-Hao and the JRA is planned for tonight in the Shinjuku district across the street. Gabe must use room 413 of the Hotel Fukushima as a sniper´s nest. His target: Shi-Hao and his highest ranking lieutenants. If they die, the rebellion dies, and Syphon Filter is prevented from falling into the wrong hands. Storyline The first cutscene of the game essentially replicates the final cutscene of Syphon Filter 2. Following the apparent death of Teresa Lipan, Gabriel Logan, Lian Xing (who is now cured from the Syphon Filter virus thanks to the efforts of Gabe and Teresa) and Lawrence Mujari hold a funeral for her. All three express their remorse over Teresa’s death and vow to exact vengeance on her behalf. A good distance away, Consortium forces watch over them, preparing to eliminate all three of them but Vincent Hadden calls this off. This prompts an irritated Mara Aramov to tell Hadden that he could have ended it here, that as Secretary of State he would "have the power when the Administration falls". Hadden counters, as he has other plans for Gabriel Logan, saying that "hearings have been scheduled". Now that the Agency (which he controlled through Thomas Markinson and Lyle Stevens) has been exposed to the public, Hadden needs someone to be a scapegoat for the suspicious activities the Agency caused, including the Black Baton assault on Washington and the shootout in New York. Later, at the Senate Hearings Chamber in Washington D.C., Hadden is questioning Gabriel Logan, asking him if he has ever assassinated a world leader as an operative of the unnamed Agency to which Gabe denies. Two weeks earlier in Tokyo, Japan, Gabe is shown with a sniper rifle, with Shi-Hao’s forehead in his crosshairs. A shot is then heard, implying that he has assassinated Shi-Hao, a Chinese rebel leader. Two weeks before they were called to testify at Washington D.C., Gabe and Lian go to Tokyo with the intention of assassinating Shi-Hao and quell his rebellion in the northern Chinese province of Heilongjiang. Gabe learned of Shi-Hao and his intentions from SVR officer Vladimir Nedobryi and when he was captured in the Agency Bio-Labs, where Shi-Hao sent Heng-Su to obtain the Syphon Filter virus which he would use to aid in his rebellion (and cause a war between China and Russia to break out). However, Heng-Su was murdered by Gabe in the labs, which forced Shi-Hao to enlist the help of the JRA to procure the virus from the Agency. Gabe goes to room 413 in Hotel Fukushima (registered under “Nagol”) and uses the room as a sniper's nest. He grabs his gear in the bathroom. Directly across the street from room 413, a meeting between Shi-Hao and the JRA is held. Gabe overhears their conversation thanks to Lian putting a wire tap in the room. Shi-Hao says that they had an arrangement (of getting the virus from the Agency), to which the interrogated JRA member replies that it cannot be done as security is too tight and that Mara Aramov is asking the impossible. Shi-Hao feels insulted by the JRA’s incompetence and makes an example by ordering his bodyguard to constantly beat the JRA member, saying that they shall suffer as a result. Lian suggests Gabe eliminate the sniper on the roof first before going for Shi-Hao and his lieutenants (who are all in the building). After taking care of the sniper, he proceeds to eliminate Shi-Hao, his lieutenants and his bodyguards. The ensuing chaos allowed the JRA member to escape the room. At this point Shi-Hao’s JRA bodyguards have already taken control of the hotel Gabe was in, shutting the elevator down in the process so Gabe has to use the stairwell to go down. When he reaches the hotel’s basement, he learns that the JRA have taken hostage the daughter of Japan’s ambassador to China to help them escape from the police. They are leading her out of the building through the basement. Gabe goes to intercept but along the way, he encounters the JRA member earlier, who says that he owes Gabe his life for saving him and gives Gabe an MIL-15. Despite knowing that he is a terrorist, Gabe decides to let him go. Afterwards, Gabe finds the hostage being escorted by the JRA and proceeds to eliminate them to rescue the hostage. Gabe then hides her in a safe place near the lobby before going outside to rendezvous with Lian, who picks him up just in time before the police arrive the area. Lian then informs Gabe that they were summoned by Vince Hadden to testify before the Senate committee investigating the Syphon Filter scare in the aftermath of the Agency Bio-Labs incident. Walkthrough When you start off you are in the hotel's lobby, go forward and a short cut-scene will take place where the bellhop takes you to your floor via an elevator. Once that finishes, head straight and turn left and follow the corridor to the end, the room you want is 413, (a white text will display on the scene when you get close to the door. Enter in and head into the bathroom in your room, press action when the white text says "Equipment". A cut-scene takes over with Lian telling you to snipe the gunman on the roof first, do that. A trick to avoid getting shot is to first position yourself behind the wall beside the window. Turn on your sniper mode and use L2 to peek out, when you Danger meter gets too full let go of L2 to slide back behind the wall. Do this correctly and you won't get hit once. Zoom into the middle floor and you'll see a man hitting a kneeling person repeatedly, this is your target so shoot him. Immediately afterwards guards will appear in windows and open fire on you, use my previously mentioned technique to avoid getting shot. The main targets you want are the lieutenants who are wearing green army uniforms, shoot them. Also make sure to shoot the guards with tan coats, because this will make more officers appear in the windows. You need to shoot 4 lieutenants to finish this objective. Great, apparently there were guards waiting for you in the hotel. Exit your room and make a right turn, shoot any guards that appear. Head straight through the open door, you are now in the stairwell. Work your way down this stairwell, beware of the guards around each corner, (use a Shotgun, they are very powerful and can take down a guard with a single shot). When you get to the bottom, turn left and shoot the guard that's behind the shelves and continue forwards taking out more guards. Eventually you'll come to a junction where you can go either left or right, there is a Flak Jacket to the right in a storeroom, if you want to get it then do so but beware the three guards that will attack you when you leave the room, the left path is the way to complete the mission. You'll come across a poor bellhop and two guards around him, shoot both guards and make sure not to hit the bellhop. Continue up the stairs and keep going, a short cut-scene will take over where Gabe learns that the Japanese ambassador's daughter has been taken captive by some guards. Continue on and at the stairs is a guard with a Flak Jacket, kill him quickly with a head shot. Shoot the two guards that are guarding the daughter, do not hit her. Continue on into the kitchen, take out the four guards in here quickly. When you go to leave, get into sniper mode and peek out the side to hit the guard waiting just around the corner. Leave the kitchen and head straight, ignore the left turn for the moment. At the end of the corridor Gabe will tell the girl to hide here until the police arrive. Now go back to that left turn and you'll be back in the hotel lobby, kill the three guards here and hit the Gate Switch which is marked with white text again, head out the front doors to complete the level. Characters * Gabriel Logan (Playable) * Lian Xing (cutscene and voice) * Shi-Hao (enemy) * Shi-Hao's lieutenants (enemy) * JRA agents under Shi-Hao (enemy) * JRA member "gangster" (enemy, rescued) * Hotel attendants and bellhops (ally) * Daughter of Japan's ambassador, VIP hostage (ally) * Mara Aramov (cutscene and mentioned in the mission) * Vincent Hadden (cutscene) * Lawrence Mujari (cutscene) * Teresa Lipan (mentioned in the cutscene) Trivia * When Gabe rescues the hostage, he says "Come with me if you want to live." This is most likely a reference from the Terminator franchise. Category:Syphon Filter 3 Missions Category:Locations